


Stray Pokémon

by Straykisses



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (pokemon from every generation will be here tho), Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Angst, Fluff, I honestly don’t know what to tag this, I’ll update tags as i go, Johto Region, M/M, Stray Kids Pokemon AU, This gon be shit but this will be my stress relief fic cause i still play pokemon, irregular updates, stress relief fic?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: When he turned 18 he got his first Pokemon. A small little hungry Munchlax. He named it Gyu and set of on his journey across the Johto Region.





	1. I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i’m fcuking writing this. You can’t stop me.  
> (I only beta read this chapter once. whoops)

When Chanbin turned 18, he got his first Pokemon. A small, little, hungry Munchlax. He named it Gyu and set of on his journey across the Johto Region.

Ever since he was little, he had always wanted to leave to go on his journey to become a Pokemon Trainer. 

Now that he is 18, he can do just that. 

• 

New Bark Town is a small little town. It’s nice and comfortable. Everyone here knew eachother. 

The town had held a celebration when Changbin turned 18, and he was gifted with his first Pokemon, Munchlax. 

His Munchlax knew the moves Tackle, defense curl, and bite. 

It was still only level 5, so he didn’t expect much. Thank Arceus the Pokemon on route 1 are only levels 2-4. 

•

He already knew how to catch Pokemon thanks to his friend Chan. Chan was his best friend, and had a Turtwig. Chan loved the grass turtle with his life. 

Catching Pokemon is pretty easy. Get them down to Red Hp, then through a pokeball. Simple enough. 

•

The two were just about to leave on their journey, but Chan decided to have a battle with the Changbin first. 

There was no way he could decline. 

He’s always wanted to be able to battle, and he is glad his first one can be with his best friend. 

• 

“Go Munchlax! I choose you!”, he yelled. 

“Come on Turtwig! It’s your time to shine!”, yelled the other. 

The two Pokemon were on opposite sides of the field. 

They waited for a second, waiting for the other person to make a move first. 

Finally, Chan began to become impatient. 

“Turtwig use Razor Leaf!”, he commanded. 

“Twiiggggg!”, the Pokemon yelled. 

He spun his head, whipping around the twig on his head. Leaves began to form around his body, and then focused on Munchlax. All at once they fired. 

“Dodge it Gyu!”, Changbin yelled. Gyu followed the order and completely dodged them. “Now use tackle!”

The Pokemon ran quickly at the Turtwig. It was too late for the grass type to dodge, for it had already been hit by the opposing Pokemon once the dodge command was given. 

The Turtwig’s Hp had fallen halfway into the yellow. 

“Now use bite!”

The close quarters had allowed Gyu to move to quickly, and attack before the opposing had a chance to react. 

The grass type was now in the red, while Munchlax still had full Hp. 

“Turtwig jump up and use Razor Leaf!”

He followed the command and hit Munchlax hard. 

It was a critical hit. 

Gyu was now left in the red. Their Hp’s matched. 

The next hit would decide it all. 

“Use Tackle!”, both trainers yelled at the same time. 

The Pokmeon collided into eachother head on. Neither backed down, until they both became to tired to continue. 

Almost at the same time, they fell backwards, X’s marked their eyes as they laid there. 

The battle was a draw. 

Changbin ran over and picked up Gyu. 

“You did so well!”, he cooed. “I’m so proud of you.” He smiled his brightest smile. Gyu smiles back with a loud “Munch!”

Chan walked over to Changbin, Turtwig was in his hands. 

He extended a hand to shake, and Changbin took it. 

“That was a great battle”, said the older. 

“Thanks! You too!”

“Let’s have more battles like that in the future. Deal?”, he smiled his award winning smile. 

“Deal!”, Changbin reflected the smile. 

“Well, you ready to go and begin our journey as Pokemon trainers?”, asked the older. 

“You bet!”, he said, almost yelling. 

“Great! Then let’s go!”

They first walked to professor’s lab to heal their pokemon, then left for route 1 to begin their journey. 

Little did they know, that a large bird that shined like a rainbow, was following them in the sky, waiting for the day Changbin would battle it. 


	2. Route 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun on Route 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is told from Changbin’s POV. I might continue telling this story from his POV. This chapter is also in the past tense. I might vary in like past future and present tense. Tell me what u think. This chapter is also pretty short. I think i might be writing short chapters for this fic. I guess? It mostly depends what’s happening. Oof thT was a lot. ENJOY!!!

The route to Cherrygrove City was exciting. Tons of Pokemon kept appearing around every corner. 

First we encountered a Pidgey. The bird Pokemon was pretty weak compared to my Munchlax. Together, Munchlax and i, easily took it down with two tackles. 

Then after we encountered a Spinerak. Normally they hang out at night, but this one came out of nowhere. 

The moment i saw it i knew i had to catch it. I had Munchlax use bite to get it’s health down, then i threw a pokeball Chan had given me. 

It didn’t even resist. It was almost as if it wanted to be my partner. I was so estatic when the ball stopped shaking. It meant that i now had a new friend. 

I ran over and grabbed it. Chan and i were yelling and cheering. Munchlax did the same. I threw him a sitrus berry and he yelled “Munch!” in shear joy. 

It was the first pokemon i ever caught, and now Gyu had a new friend.

I sent the new pokemon out of the ball to meet Turtwig and properly meet Gyu.

They all talked and played together.

Chan and I watched with smiles on our faces, and high fived eachother.

This was definitely the second best day in my life.

•

After catching the spinerak, i named it Webby. I also learned that the Pokemon was a male.

Webby appeared to love staying in the pokeball. He probably thought it was cozy inside.

•

As Chan and I were walking, Gyu in my hands, and Webby in the pokeball at my side, we encountered a pathway to an area known for having Geodudes and Spearows.

Now we just had to check out this place.

As soon as we entered, we saw pokémon running around and playing with eachother. They all looked so happy.

I even saw a baby Geodude with a Graveler, that happened to be its mother.

Chan and I allowed Gyu, Webby, and Turtwig to play around with the pokemon for a little bit before we left. The pokemon seemed to have fun playing together.  

When we left, we all said our goodbyes and continued to Cherrygrove city. Turns out it wasn’t as far as we thought it was. 

That was good because it meant they wouldn’t have to battle too many pokemon. We just wanted to get to the next town, and rest. 

•

We had a pretty eventful day today. First i caught my first pokemon, then we played with a bunch of Geodude and spearows. Yep! I would say today was pretty fun. 

By the time we got to Cherrygrove, we were pooped. 

We stopped by the pokemon center, asked Nurse Joy to heal our pokemon, then we asked for a room and crashed the moment we got into bed. 

As soon as we wake up the next morning, we’re going to explore this town, then get moving for the next. 

Violet City. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof today was pretty fun. The next chapter will be about their adventures in Cherrygrove city, and then the next route.  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes. I’ve had a crappy few days but i had a fun one today(i managed to avoid my parents the whole day today which made it fun). It was only beta read once. Sorry.  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Path to Violet Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I was writing District 9. Btw please read District 9. I worked hard on it for a full month. Anyway. Enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> (i didn’t beta read this chapter)

“You guys really to go?”, Changbin asked Chan and their partners. 

“Ya i think so?”, the other responded. 

“Great now lets go!”

Changbin was happy to finally go to Violet Town. He heard that there is a gym there. Oh boy he couldn’t wait to finally earn his first gym badge. 

They stepped out of the the bedrooms of the pokemon center and said goodbye to Nurse Joy. She had been so nice to them while they stayed there. The pokemon seemed to like her, and her Chansey too. 

Changbin gave Nurse Joy a hug, and gave Chansey a sitrus berry as a thank you. 

The two smiled and waved as they left the building and made their way to the next route. 

Right as they were about to leave Cherrygrove for the next town, an old man stopped them in their tracks. 

“Wait! You can’t just leave with out this”, the man pulled out a map and handed it to the travelers. “It’s a map of the whole Johto Region. I felt you might need it since you are trainers.” 

“Ohh thank you so much”, Chan said. 

“It’s no problem. Safe travels!”

The two smiled at him and continued on their journey. 

The moment they took a step on this new route, a Rattata jumped out at Chan. The boy looked so happy. Apparently, he’s always wanted a Rattata. 

He sent out Turtwig from his pokeball. 

“Turtwig use tackle!”, he yelled. The pokemon listened and charged at the opposing. 

He missed, which gave the purple rat a chance to attack. It used quick attack and dealt a great deal of damage to the Turtwig. 

“Damn it!”, Chan yelled. “Turtwig use withdraw!”

The turtle pokemon proceeded to channel its energy in raising its defense stat. 

When the opposing pokemon used quick attack a second time, it did only half the damage as the first time. 

“While it’s still close, use bite!”

Turtwig ran at the Rattata and bit it’s side. The pokemon fell down with X’s crossing its eyes. 

Chan threw a pokeball at it. The ball shook three times, then stopped the fourth time. 

“Yay!” he yelled at he ran over and grabbed the pokeball. Turtwig cheered with him, and jumped into his arms. 

“Twig!”, it yelled and jumped into Chan’s arms. The older boy wasn’t expecting it, so when Turtwig jumped at him, they both fell over. 

Changbin laughed when they fell over, but walked over to help pick up Chan. 

“You okay?”, Changbin asked still laughing. 

“Yeah i guess?”, he chuckled out. 

They both paused and stared at eachother, hands still holding. 

Suddenly, Chan leaned in, and kissed Changbin on the lips. 

The younger boy pulled back. 

“Chan what are you going?!”, he asked in shock. 

“I-”, he didn’t know how to respond. “I’m sorry”, was all he said. He returned his pokemon back to their pokemon balls. “I’m sorry”, he said again, and started running. 

“Chan! Stop! Where are you going?!” He ran after Chan, but he couldn’t keep up. The older boy was faster than him  

He searched desperately for the older, but he was gone. Chan was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN THAT HAPPENED. WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT. WHO KNOWD WHISKDD


	4. Violet Town and the Town Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he woke up, he was greeted with a young boy standing in front of him. He appeared to be a few years younger than Changbin. He had raven black hair, and braces lining his teeth. In his arms was a small pink pokemon, Happiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!!!! How’s life? Mines been okay i guess. Idky but i’ve just been so stressed recently. Also why the fuck is my 16yr old ass writing pokemon AU’s. like wtf. Ohh well. Enjoy this chapter!! 
> 
> (Unbeta’d)

Changbin arrived in Violet City alone. Chan was no where to be found. 

He checked the cave right before the entrance into Violet town, and even asked the travelers if they have seen him. They didn’t, so he had to spend the night alone in the pokemon center. It was late when he arrived, because he had spent the day looking for the older. 

Munchlax was lying down next to him as he slowly fell asleep. 

 

 

When he woke up, he was greeted with a young boy standing in front of him. He appeared to be a few years younger than Changbin. He had raven black hair, and braces lining his teeth. In his arms was a small pink pokemon, Happiny. 

“Good morning!”, he boy said in the most cheerful way. His smile stretched from ear to ear. 

Changbin stared at him a little confused. “Were you watching me sleep?”, the concern was obvious in his voice. 

The younger boy’s cheeked burned pink as he waved his arms gesturing no. 

“No no no! I promise i didn’t.” Happiny slapped him on the cheek. He massaged the area. “Okay maybe for a little bit”, he blushed even more and avoided eye contact. “You were just so cute”, he confessed. 

Changbin gave him a soft smile and offered the boy his hand. He happily took it. 

“I’m Changbin”, he smiled. 

“I’m Jeongin!”, the blush dissipated from his cheeks. “I’m 14 and i’m from right here in Violet Town. This is my partner Happiny. She was a gift from my parents on my 14th birthday. Were best friends!”, he said as he snuggled the Pokemon closer to his chest. “Anyways”, he continued. “I was helping Nurse Joy when i heard some loud snoring and a Munchlax running out of the room, so i came in to investigate. Then, i saw you.”

Changbin blushed. ‘Was i really snoring?’ he thought to himself. 

“Where is Munchlax?” he asked. 

“Ohh, Munchlax is eating breakfast with the other pokemon.” 

“I should probably go meet him there then. My Spinarak is probably hungry too.”

Jeongin’s eyes lit up. 

“Wow you have a Spinarak!”

Changbin gave a shy smile and released Webby from its ball. 

Jeongin screamed and wrapped his arms around the pokemon. 

“HES SO CUTE!”

The older boy chuckled over how cute the sight was, but then remembered they had to eat. Jeongin immediately started ushering out apologies for forgetting, but Changbin just shrugged him off and said it’s fine. 

•

When they got downstairs, Changbin saw Gyu munching on some pokefood. The pokemon perked up at the sight of its trainer and ran over to him. The boy laughed and hugged Gyu before telling the pokemon to get back to eating. Webby and Happiny joined the Munchlax, so Jeongin and Changbin could talk. 

The two sat down at a table nearby the pokemon and talked about miscellaneous things. Then, Jeongin brought up Team Rocket. From the sound of it, they sounded like a good for nothing group of people who just wanted power. Changbin didn’t like this one bit. 

They then went onto the topic of Jeongin starting his pokemon journey. The older boy was proud of the younger. He felt happy that he would be starting his journey so early. 

“I can’t wait!”, Jeongin said. “Happiny and I have been wanting to go for a while.” The two of them didn’t care for battling gyms, unlike Changbin who wanted to become champion. The two of them would rather help others than fight, but battles every once in a while did sound fun the younger decided. That was when Changbin got an idea. 

“Hey, do you think you would want to join Gyu and I on our journey?” He felt that traveling with Jeongin would be nice, and it would provide him with company as they look for Chan. 

Jeongin’s eyes went wide, and he smiled so bright Changbin was scared he might be blinded. 

“I WOULD LOVE TO!”, he yelled, startling everyone in their general area. He got embarrassed and shyly apologized to everyone in the room. “I would love to”, he whispered this time. 

Changbin smiled back, and took a bite of his food. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY NO CHAN, but hey Jeongin’s here. I feel like i really captured Jeongin’s character and tbh JEONGIN WITH A HAPPINY IS SO CUTE TO ME. JUDT IMAGINE HIM CUDDLINT WITH IT AND THEM PLAYING. UGH IM SO SOFT.


	5. Bellsprout Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll be looking for you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this short chapter. AND SORRY FOR NOT POSTING A CHAPTER FOR A WHILE. HOLY SHIT IVE BEEN BUSY, BUT NOW THAT SCHOOLS OUT FOR SUMMER I CAN UPDATE MORE AND WRITE OFTEN SO EXPECT A LOT AND SOME NEW FICS COMING OUT. THANK YOU FOR WAITING PATIENTLY. I PROMISE IM NOT GOING TO DROP THIS FIC. ENJOY!!!!!!

Jeongin, as Changbin had learned, happened to be an only child, and an orphan. His parents died when he was young, and lived with Nurse Joy for most of his life. She was the one who raised him, along side Chansey. The Happiny he had, happens to be that Chansey’s child. Jeongin was greatful to the two of them for giving him a fulfilling childhood. When he had told Nurse Joy about Changbin’s offer, she looked so happy. Her eyes lit up, and a smile spread widely across her face. Chansey yelled in shear joy, over the fact that the boy she’s helped raised was finally leaving home. Jeongin and Changbin agreed to leave after a week, which gave the younger time to show Changbin around, and allow the trainers to battle the gym there. 

 

“Hey we should head to Bellsprout Tower”, Jeongin offered. 

“Why? What’s in there?” 

“There are lots of strong trainers, and tons of Pokemon to catch!”

Changbin seemed to consider the idea, and eventually agreed. 

 

The place was huge. The doors were the height of two people stacked on top of eachother, and it was wide enough and tall enough to be a museum. Inside, there was a large beam that appeared to hold the place up, however it appeared to be swinging around. That seemed like a serious design flaw, but it’s not his problem. 

As soon as he stepped inside, a Rattata lunged at Jeongin, but Happiny quickly jumped from the boy’s arms, and used pound, slamming the poor Pokemon to the ground. It was K.O.-ed instantly.

Changbin and Munchlax looked at eachother in shock, as Jeongin ran over to Happiny and gave it a tight hug.

“Yay! I’m so proud of you Happiny!” 

“Wow, your Pokemon is really strong”, Changbin said.

“She sure is!”

The older boy chuckled. “Haha, remind me not to get in your way.”

The young boy beamed a smile at him, and lead the way to the next floor.

 

 

Each floor, they encountered a man wearing purple robes. All of them used a Bellsprout, and all of them were defeated almost instantly by Munchlax. It took a little longer for Happiny. 

By the time they made it to the top, Changbin was ready to battle the master of all the trainers, when he saw someone standing there in front of him. He was smiling wickedly, and his silver hair shone brightly. 

“Trainers like you never truly live life the way it’s supposed to be lived. Trainers like you never understand your Pokemon, or actually love them. You think your strong because your Pokemon can beat others, well your wrong. True strength, comes from the love and bond between a trainer and Pokemon.” The old man was lecturing the boy about love for some reason. 

“Yeah yeah. Who cares about that? I don’t have a reason to love, cause the one i lov- Changbin?” the boy turned around, and saw said boy with a younger boy next to him watching the whole thing. His smile quickly turned to a frown.

“Chan? What are you doing? Where did you go? Why is this man lecturing you on love?” Tears were threatening to fall from the boy’s eyes. “Chan why did you leave?” 

“I-I, I have to go” the silver haired boy’s cheeks were stained red, and his eyes were dripping tears. He ran, and pushed Changbin out of the way, making his way out of the room. 

Changbin was about to follow, but then the battle master stopped him. 

“Don’t. Don’t go with him. He needs to learn to love and understand his Pokemon on his own.” 

“But he-”, Changbin was interrupted by the man. 

“He needs to learn on his own.” He went quiet and cleared his throat. “Well, you came up all this way, how about a battle?”

Changbin looked back to where Chan had left. He sighed deeply. “I’ll be looking for you”, he said to himself, then turned to the other trainer. “You’re on!”, he said as Munchlax lunged at his Hoothoot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why tf do i have to write this angst. ANSWER ME. WHY DO I FUCKING LOVE TK SUFFER. BAKDKCMDKDKC MY HEART HURTS FROM THIS. UGHHHHHH. tbh i never know what’s going to happen in this fic so i’m right along with u guys information wise.


	6. The Battle Master/ Red R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo this chapter is unbeta’d again lol. Sorry for not updating this recently. I low key forgot this fic existed. Don’t get me wrong i love writing this i just got busy. I’m not going to promise to update often cause we all know what happened when i did lol so just enjoy thsi for now and i’ll try my best to update regularly.

The battle field was set. Munchlax stood on one side while the Hoothoot stood on the other. Jeongin was on the sidelines cheering with Happiny in his hands. 

“Hoothoot, use tackle!”, the old man yelled. The pokemon lunged towards Munchlax, but the gluttony pokemon narrowly dodged, and grabbed the leg of the bird between his teeth. 

“Gyu, slam it to the ground, then use tackle.” Gyu followed, but when he tried to use tackle, he missed and the Hoothoot jumped behind it. 

“Use Peck!” Hoothoot launched its self down, and got Munchlax right in the stomach. 

His health dropped low. 

Hoothoot ran back to its side of the arena, leaving a tired Munchlax standing in the middle. 

“Finish him with another peck”, he said nonchalantly. The battle master appeared to be getting bored. 

Hoothoot complied and flapped its wings. He flew quickly, but hesistated when it saw a dangerous glint in the Munchlax’s eyes. But by then it was too late. 

“Munchlax use bite!”

It was too late for Hoothoot to stop. This gave Gyu the perfect opportunity to bit down into the bird’s side. Gyu spun visiously, and slammed Gyu into the ground like it did previously. 

“Now tackle!” Again the pokemon repeated his actions, but this time he hit his target. It was a critical hit, and the Hoothoot was knocked out cold. 

Changbin had barely won the battle. 

The battle master looked pleased with the boy’s victory, and walked over the give him a firm handshake. 

Jeongin and Happiny ranover screaming in joy. Suddenly, the younger boy pressed a kiss into Changbin’s cheek. It certainly caught him off guard, but he just smiled, and ruffled the boy’s hair. 

The two exchanged a few words with the battle master, then left. 

They made it back to the pokemon center where they originally met, and decided to just rest for the night, and take on the gym the next day. 

Jeongin fell asleep instantly, but Changbin couldn’t get Chan off his mind. Something about him was different. He looked the same physically, except for a darkening look in his eye, and a new red R that stamped his black shirt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOFFFF WHAT COULD THAT MARKING ON CHAN’S SHIRT MEAN SHXICJNFNDJF. STAY TUNED FKR THE NEXT EPISODE OF “STRAY POKEMON” i did not fucking just do that sjdkfken SOMEONE END ME HDICND


End file.
